Touhou Stars: Gensokyo's Greatest Heroines
by PeachDaisyAmy777
Summary: A new incident has happened again in Gensokyo. This time, all of the Youkai are in terrible danger. It is up to Reimu, along with her friends: Marisa, Sakuya, Youmu, and Sanae to save Gensokyo and their friends and family.
1. Terrible Touhou Trouble

_**Chapter 1: Terrible Touhou Trouble**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters in Gensokyo, or anything in the Touhou world. Zun, the creator of Touhou, does!**_

**You are watching the next very awesome story of mine. This is Touhou Stars: Gensokyo's Greatest Heroines. Gensokyo is a land where a lot of weird, but exciting things can happen. Our main character is Reimu Hakurei, a Shrine Maiden. She and all of her friends are living peaceful and exciting lives in Gensokyo. But, when a dangerous new threat exists for Gensokyo, she must seek of the help of 4 other Girls, who their loved ones are in terrible trouble. Together, these five Heroines will save Gensokyo. Now, let the story begin! Enjoy!**

* * *

Location: Somewhere outside the border of Gensokyo

Some time after the UFO incident (Undefined Fantastic Object, known as Touhou 12), a strange dark cloud appeared outside of Gensokyo. Inside the cloud was a mysterious figure. This figure appeared alongside her special assistant, a Youkai by the name of Electra. They seem to have come from another world. What are they up to? Let's see what info we can get from them.

Electra asked her boss, "Boss, is that it? The border to the legendary land of Gensokyo?"

"Yes, Electra. In it contains the most powerful humans and youkai in the galaxy."

"Boss, it's kind of strange for humans to have such tremendous power."

"That's because anything could happen. Electra, prepare the special secret weapon. We are about to make the youkai species very, very ill."

"Yes Ma'am!" said Electra as she goes to prepare the weapon.

"So, it appears that the most powerful of all the humans, Reimu, is there. We will see if she and her friends can stop me. Hahahahaha!"

* * *

Location: Hakurei Shrine

Inside Gensokyo, it was a rainy day. Reimu, the shrine maiden, was inside her shrine home, having some delicious tea.

Reimu is in her favorite chair, watching TV to see what was on. As she was surfing through the channels, she found a cartoon to watch.

Reimu laughed, "Ha ha ha ha haaaaa! Oh boy, how do the producers of these cartoons come up with that funny stuff?"

Suddenly, the cartoon was interrupted by a news broadcast that was very important.

Aya speaks to everyone watching, "This is Aya Shameimaru, interrupting your program with a special news bulletin. This just in, a weird explosion has been seen near the entrance of the border of Gensokyo. It didn't last too long, but a strange thing has happened to the border protector, Yukari."

Reimu spitted out her tea, hearing the word, Yukari in the news, "What? Yukari?"

"We are here near Yukari, who does not appear to be too well at all. She, along with her shikigamis, Ran and Chen, have tried all they could to see if she can cure her, but alas, it didn't work. We will now see what happened to her and what may have caused that weird explosion."

Aya approached Yukari who looks kind of sick and not so well. "Yukari, can you tell us what happened to you and why you are not feeling so well?"

"Well, there was this weird dark cloud approaching the border. I tried to see what was going on, but they start firing constantly. Me and my Shikigamis attempted to stop them, but alas, they were too much for us. Next thing you know, they launched a huge cannon at us and fired it. It was soooo bad, that it went through the border and caused the explosion that you heard, Aya. And somehow it didn't cause damage to anything. But, after a few minutes, I collapsed of loss energy. That explosion has something to do with it. It seems to be some sort of energy sapper that takes away our energy. You need to run, run away Aya, and warn all the Youkai before it's too late."

"Well, I can assure you, Yukari, that I am feeling fine..." However, at that moment, Aya collapse to the ground as well. "I...feel...weak. It must be that gas that's affecting the whole city. It's already spreading rapidly. Please, we need the help of Reimu. Reimu, wherever you are, get help. Gather all your non-Youkai friends and stop this incident. Otherwise...who knows what will happen to us."

Reimu got up, "I'm on it, Aya!"

She got dressed into her usual traveling clothes, grabs her Gohei, gets her spell cards, and flies off to get help. Note, she isn't prepared for the rain, but she doesn't really care.

Location: Forest of Magic

The first place she goes to is the Forest of Magic, where her best friend, Marisa lived. She went inside Marisa's home to see if she was there, but she wasn't. So, she decided to fly off to Alice's Home, where Marisa would usually go to in addition to Reimu's shrine.

Surprising enough, she sees Marisa with her umbrella walking along the trail.

She calls her to speak to her, "Hey, Marisa!"

Marisa looked up and saw Reimu in the air, "Hey Reimu, come down here."

Reimu flew down and walked along side Marisa.

Reimu said to her, "Why are you walking in the forest, and not flying? You know it's raining."

"Because I can, and besides I got my umbrella with me. And it's not like I'm in a hurry or anything. Say, why don't you have your umbrella with you?"

"I don't need it; I need to tell you something."

"Wait, you know, you could catch a cold without an umbrella, Reimu."

"Oh please, Marisa, don't be silly." And just as expected from Marisa, Reimu sneezed.

"Now look at that, you sneezed. Come closer so we can share my umbrella."

"Ok!"

Reimu got closer so she can be shielded with the umbrella from the rain.

"And your clothes are so wet. When we get to Alice's house, we need to dry those clothes off."

"Yeah, good idea. Oh wait, we don't have time to wait! Marisa, I need to tell you something."

"Sure, Reimu, I'm listening."

Reimu explained what happened recently.

Marisa was astonished, "WHAT! That can't be true!"

"I'm telling you, it is. Poor, Yukari. Poor, Aya."

"How can this be happening? ...Wait! Did you say that all Youkai are affected by this?"

"That's right."

They stopped for the moment, remembered, and said at the same time...

"Oh no, Alice!"

They both flew off quickly without worrying about the rain.

They made it to Alice's house. They opened the door, and found Alice lying on the floor, very weak and unable to get up.

Marisa shouted, "Alice!" They approached her. "Are you ok, Alice?"

Alice said weakly, "I was, until about 15 minutes ago, when I felt strangely weak."

Reimu said, "Here, let's help you up."

They got Alice up, and placed her in her bed, where she would lay there without being able to move.

Marisa asked Alice, "Hey, if you can, tell us how you became so weak?"

"I was waiting for you to show, today. I wanted to show you a special doll I made. I was almost finished with it, then suddenly, I lost of lot of my energy, and fell on the floor. Why is this happening to me?"

Reimu answered, "It's because of some strange gas that is passing throughout Gensokyo. Yukari and Aya also became affected by it. It's all because of a strange dark cloud."

"Why isn't either of you two affected by it?"

"It only affects Youkai, according to Yukari."

"...Is that so?"

Marisa said, "Don't worry, Alice. We'll get to the bottom of this."

Reimu asked, "Hey Marisa, I don't think just the two of us can take care of something this big this time. We need more help."

"What do you suggest?"

"First off, we need to go to your house and get your things. Then we need to head to Scarlet Devil Mansion to get Sakuya, the Hakugyokurou garden to get Youmu, and the Moriya Shrine to get Sanae."

"I hope that Youmu being a half-ghost, she is alright."

"I hope so, too. Let's go!"

"Ok! Alice, please stay here. We will take care of this as soon as possible."

"I understand. Marisa, Reimu, good luck, beat those bad guys up for all of us."

Reimu and Marisa agreed, "We will!"

They flew off to Marisa's house, where she got her flying broom, her wand, and her spell cards, then the two flew off to the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion

After arriving at the Scarlet Devil Mansion gate, they noticed something wrong when they got there. "Where's China? She should be guarding the gate," said Marisa. They headed inside, and found her lying on the ground. "China! Are you ok?"

"My name is not China, it's Hong... oh whatever, I don't have time to argue... Not exactly. One minute I was eating my lunch ready to get back to gatekeeping and gardening, and the next thing I know, my energy feels like it got sucked at an incredibly fast rate. Now, I can't move."

"Does Sakuya know about all this?"

"I'm afraid that Sakuya has gone shopping at the moment. She should see that the incident is starting and should be home any minute."

Reimu said, "Well, we should explain everything. But first, we'll bring you, Patchy, and Remilia over to the living room where you could relax."

"Thanks you guys. We owe you a big one."

Marisa took Hong and placed her in the living room chair. And heads off to the library to find Patchouli. They saw her, but she has not collapsed. Instead, she was protected by a magic bubble shield. They saw her and Marisa asked, "Hey Patchy, why are you in a bubble?"

"Hey Marisa, Reimu... I'm in this bubble because of the strange energy I felt a while ago. I knew it was coming, and was going to affect me. So, I used a special bubble shield, aka the Water Sign: Undine Princess to protect me from its effects. The only issue is, until this incident is solved, if I get out of this bubble, I will have my energy taken away."

"And that would mean..."

"I can't move and I won't be able to use any more magic."

"So, you can't use any more magic?"

"I can't use anything except water magic from outside the bubble."

Reimu said to her, "We know why this is all happening?"

"I thought so. I also need to know why you two aren't affected."

"We'll explain everything when Sakuya gets back. Now, we need you to head to the living room. Hong is there all worn out. We will get Remilia."

"Ok!"

"By the way, do you know any info regarding Flandre?"

"I think she is still in the basement. Like me, she rarely comes out there. I think she will be fine."

"Ok then."

Patchouli headed over to the living room, where she saw a not-so good Hong. "Wow, you look terrible."

"And you don't?"

"I'm using this bubble to protect me. Hopefully it will last."

"You are so lucky."

"Yes I am!"

Reimu and Marisa went into Remilia's room and saw her lying in her bed, sleeping. She approached her as quietly as possible.

Marisa whispered to Reimu, "Yo Reimu, she's asleep. What should we do?"

"We gotta wake her up. I'm sure she felt the energy drop, so she is trying to sleep it off. I hope she doesn't get mad at us."

Marisa took a feather from her broom and barely touched Remilia's nose with it. After a few seconds, she sneezed.

Reimu asked, "What's the matter with you? Why are you making her sneeze to wake her up?"

"I thought tapping her would be a boring way."

"(Sigh) Where do you come up with these ideas, Marisa?"

"What can I say, Reimu-san, I'm weird like that!"

Remilia woke up, but she couldn't move, "Oh man, I thought sleeping would make me fell better."

"I'm afraid it didn't, Remilia!", replied Reimu.

"Oh? Reimu and Marisa! How wonderful it is to see you two again. Alas, the scarlet devil has lost her touch."

"No, it's not you, Remilia. It's something else."

"Really? It's not me? Thank goodness for that. So, what it is that's making me lose my energy? And why aren't you two affected by it?"

"We aren't, but Hong is, and Patchy is using a bubble shield so she isn't affected by it at the moment."

"Oh, is that so?"

"We're gonna take you to the living room, where Patchy and Hong is, and we will wait until Sakuya gets here."

"Sakuya? Hopefully she has the groceries we really need."

Reimu and Marisa took a hold of Remilia, and carried her to the living room. She placed her in the couch where Hong and Patchy were nearby.

Reimu responded to the three, "You three wait here while we wait for Sakuya to show up."

They went outside the gate.

Remilia asked Hong, "Hey, how are you feeling, Hong?"

"Not so good, my lady."

"And you, Patchy, feeling good inside that bubble?"

"I can assure you, that if I could place you in a bubble, I could... Oh wait, maybe I can. I can still do my water spells. Hope this works..."

Meanwhile, Reimu and Marisa desperately wait for Sakuya to show up. Finally, Sakuya flies on over and notices that the two girls are near the gate.

"Hey, Reimu, Marisa, nice to see you girls again."

Reimu and Marisa replied, "Great to see you as well, Sakuya."

Sakuya told them, "Man, you girls wouldn't believe what I saw. I head into the counter to purchase the things we needed, then I saw the counterperson collapsed. I asked her what was wrong, and she didn't know. She said to take the things I've gotten, for free, and head home before something terrible happens to me. So, I went home as fast as I can. Along the way, I saw other Youkai on the ground, not being able to move. What is going on?"

Marisa said, "We will explain once we get inside. Patchy, Hong, and Remilia are waiting in the living room."

The three head inside and saw Patchy, Hong, and Remilia who were all in their own bubble.

Remilia proclaimed, "Amazing, this bubble has somewhat made me feel a lot better. Thanks Patchy!"

"My pleasure."

Sakuya was confused, "What in the scarlet devil's name is going on?"

Remilia told her, "Now now, Sakuya, don't talk to your mistress like that."

"My lady, why are you, Hong, and Patchy inside bubbles. Is this some kind of joke?"

Marisa said, "Yeah, how was it possible?"

Patchy explained, "Well, when I figured out once again that I could only use water magic, I made bubbles for Remilia and Hong, hopefully making them feel better. And it worked."

Reimu was happy, "Well, that's a relief."

Sakuya was in a state of shock, "Could someone please tell me what the scarlet devil's name is going on?"

"Well, we were waiting for you to show up, so now we can explain everything to all of you."

Remilia replied, "And for goodness sake, Sakuya, didn't I say to not talk to your mistress like that?"

And so, Reimu and Marisa explained the whole story to the four. Boy, were they in a state of shock.

Hong said, "W-w-w-whaaaaaaa?"

Sakuya asked, "So let me get this straight. There is this weird explosion that appeared near the gate and border of Gensokyo, and it released some sort of gas to the whole city. And everyone that is not human loses all of their energy. And Patchy here used magic to protect herself from the gas, and used the spell on my lady and Hong as well. Is that what you just told us?"

Marisa agreed, "Yep, everything in a nutshell."

Remilia realized, "Holy crap, that means all of the Youkai are in terrible danger."

Reimu replied, "And that's why we came here for your help, Sakuya. Together, the three of us, and hopefully Youmu and Sanae as well, will go and stop this incident. So, will you help us?"

Sakuya bursted, "Uh, yeah, of course. I think that's a good idea."

Reimu smiled, as well as Marisa. "I knew you would agree. Now, go get your things, we need to head to the Hakugyokurou shrine to get Youmu. Although, since she is half-ghost, we are not sure how she will feel."

"I hope that she is okay... So anyway, let's roll outta here. My lady, we will take care of this incident, and hopefully solve it as fast as possible."

"Excellent, I'm so proud of you, Sakuya. Oh, can you put up the groceries before you go?"

"Of course."

Sakuya, with the help of Reimu and Marisa, helped putted up the groceries, got her spell cards and knives, and the three flew off to go and get Youmu. Surprisingly, the rain had finally stop falling for now.

Location: Hakugyokurou Shrine

They made it to this place, and attempts to find Youmu.

After searching around the area, they ended up in the Saigyou Ayakashi, a very old Cherry blossom tree that is said to charm people into resting in peace under its blossom.

After a while of looking at the tree, Youmu ends up finding them. "Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya-sama (referring to an older sister/woman whom one respects and admires), long time no see."

The three girls greeted her, "Right back at ya, Youmu."

Reimu asked her, "Are you feeling alright? Are you sick in any way?"

"You could say I'm half fine. I, myself as a human, is perfectly fine. But, Myon isn't looking so good."

"Awww, the poor thing."

"And worst of all, Yuyuko is sooo not fine today."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes, since you girls seem to know what is going on."

Youmu took the girls to see Yuyuko, but she is anything but ok right now.

"Mistress, how do you feel now? Did the stuff I gave you give you any effect?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I still feel as horrible as I was when this first happen. I don't even have much of an appetite right now."

Sakuya approached Yuyuko, "Miss Yuyuko, it's us, Sakuya, Reimu, and Marisa."

"Oh! Hiya, Sakuya. How have you girls been lately?"

"We've been better. Listen, we came to get Youmu so we can solve this incident."

"WHAT! You can't take Youmu away! Who will help me in the time of my need?"

Youmu said to her, "Mistress, I'm so sorry. But my friends need my help more than you. And besides, my ghost-half feels just as bad as you. So, why don't you take care of Myon while I'm gone, so you can have a part of me stay with you."

The three girls became shocked. Reimu asked, "But don't you always have your ghost-half with you?"

"What good is it if I have my ghost-half with me if its not feeling well at all. It'd be better to stay here with Yuyuko. Besides, she can be happy, cause of part of me stays with her. Are you satisfied, Yuyuko?"

"It won't do anything for me, but at least I have a part of you with me, Youmu. Now, you go and save Gensokyo now."

"Of course."

Marisa said, "Now, get you things and we will explain what is going on with Gensokyo."

"Ok!"

Youmu got her 2 swords, her spells cards, and the four flew off to go see Yukari.

Location: Somewhere in the Gensokyo Skies

Youmu exclaimed, "SAY WHAT? A gas has infected all of the Youkai in Gensokyo?"

Reimu replied, "That's right! That's why we came to get you, cause the four of us plus Sanae are the only ones standing. We will need all of us to work together to do this thing."

"I understand. Ok, so where are we going to next?"

"Now, we need to head to the Moriya Shrine to see how Sanae is doing."

"Ok, let's go everyone!"

Location: Moriya Shrine

They made it into the area of the Moriya Shrine, located on top of the Youkai Mountain! They try to find Sanae, but no luck.

Reimu said, "Man, where in the world is she?

Marisa suggested, "Let's try the inside of the Shrine!"

"Okay!"

They entered the shrine, and see Sanae trying to take care of an exhausted Kanako and Suwako.

Sanae greeted, "Girls! Thank goodness you are here!"

The 4 replied, "Hi Sanae!"

Sanae sweated, "What is going on here? One minute, we were all doing our buisness, and the next minute, both Lady Kanako and Lady Suwako fell to the ground."

Reimu made a sweatdrop, "Oh don't worry, explaining that will be easy!"

After explaining everything to them, they jumped.

Sanae refreshed on the subject, "So wait a second, this wierd gas is spread ALL over Gensokyo, only affects Youkai, and even spreads the very high and low places?"

Marisa said, "I'm not sure about Heaven, but that's the jist of it. Even the most powerful Youkai like Yukari is affected."

"That's terrible... Well, of course I'll help you girls. We have to save Gensokyo!"

Reimu sweatdropped, "Yeah, for this is the second time someone is trying to take over Gensokyo!"

Sakuya rushed a bit, "We can't stand around here forever. We need to go and stop this incident right away!"

Sanae replied, "Okay, I'll get my things. My ladies are asleep, so it'll be quick!" Sanae grabs her Gohei and Spell Cards and the girls fly off to their next destination!

Location: Somewhere in the Gensokyo Skies

Sanae asked, "So, where to now?"

Reimu answered, "We go to see how Yukari is doing?"

"Okay! Here we go!"

They flew off, until they spotted Yukari, Ran, Chen, and Aya.

Location: Somewhere near the border to the outside of Gensokyo

Reimu approached Yukari and held her hand, "How do you feel, Yukari?"

"I wish I would be feeling good right now. But alas, I'm afraid not."

"Ran, Chen, not feeling so fine, either?

Both of them replied, "Nope!"

Ran replied, "We receive our energy and power from Yukari, so when she's weak, so are we. Although we were standing for a while."

Reimu suggested, "Yukari, can you tell us where to go so we can start our search."

"Yes! Go that way, and take the portal. There, you must search for the dark cloud. Please be very careful."

"Of course."

Marisa replied, "Wait! Maybe we should eat before we go."

Sakuya asked, "Eat?"

"Yes, if we don't fill ourselves with food before we go, we will not be at full strength."

Sanae said, "Good point. Reimu, do we eat?"

Reimu said, "Definitely. Let's go to my house and eat, then we make a battle plan."

The other four girls shouted, "OK!"

Yukari said to them, "Good Luck, Reimu. You girls are our only hope of the existance of Gensokyo to still be here."

Aya said, "I have gotta do a special article on those five when they save Gensokyo... if they can that is."

The Touhou Stars flew off to Reimu's Shrine to eat and create a plan of what to do. It seems as though things are starting to get interesting here. Will the girls be able to save Gensokyo? Find out in the next chapter!

* * *

**And welcome back. Hope you enjoyed my first chapter. There will be some action in the next episode or two, so look forward to that. Until next time, See ya!**


	2. Entering the Dark Cloud

_**Chapter 2: Entering the Dark Cloud**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters in Gensokyo, or anything in the Touhou world. Zun, the creator of Touhou, does!**_

**Hello Everyone. Welcome to next exciting chapter of Touhou Stars! Today, our Heroines will create a plan to try and rid of the Dark Cloud. Once that plan is set, they move out to take care of it. So, without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Location: Hakurei Shrine

Our Heroines are in the Shrine, getting up a plan to saving everyone.

Reimu said to them all, "Okay, so here's what we will do. We storm the Dark Cloud, beat all the bosses along the way, find out the info on what's going on, and take on the final boss. Does that plan seem fine to you?"

Youmu smiled, "That sounds like a good plan!"

Sakuya asked, "But hold on a second, Reimu, all five of us can't battle there at once?"

"Why not?"

"Because, there was never a multiplayer mode in any of the non-spin off games, excluding 3 and 9, and those games were differently played."

Marisa smiled discreetly, "You do realize you're breaking the fourth wall, right?"

Sakuya wondered, "What?"

Sanae said, "Well, regardless, Sakuya has a good point. Only one person can go through a portion at a time."

Reimu reminded, "But girls, have you forgot about the time we went to stop the corrupted moon that summer night?"

Marisa, Sakuya, and Youmu remembered, "Oh yeah, that time!"

Sanae sweatdropped, "I assume this was a past adventure you girls went through..."

Youmu pondered, "Even so, wouldn't five people taking over one portion of the stage with one character be too much."

Sakuya thought, "Not unless we come up with a way so that each of us can all be a part of the character."

Reimu thought about it for a moment, "... What about options?"

The others girls replied, "Options?"

"Yeah, like we can use up to 4 options with one character. What if, each of us puts up their options/their attacks into one another? Like, okay... like I can go, and I can have Marisa's Straightforward Laser, Sakuya's Wide range Knives, Youmu's Myon like option, and Sanae's Snakes or Frogs."

Marisa asked, "So, do you mean, like each of us become a part of you in your Ying-Yang orbs, and we use our attacks for four different styles of shooting in one person?"

"Yeah, basically?"

"... I LOVE IT!"

Sanae suggested, "How about we switch every so often, so that everyone would have a chance to play/use our own spell cards."

Reimu agreed, "Sounds good. So, here's how we will play!

* * *

"For every stage we play, we play with a different character. Different characters mean different options each time we switch. Whichever Character we switch to will have the other players' option. But, the Spell Cards of that character still stay the same. There is a normal Spell Card, a Last Spell, and a Last Word. So, here's all the options each of us can use."

Reimu: Homing Amulets- Homes in on opponents with Amulets!

Dark Needles- Power Needles!

Marisa: Power Missiles- Lots of Missile shooting for great power!

Narrow Beams- Marisa's classic piercing lasers!

Sakuya: Wide-Narrow Knives- Knives that shoot with a wide range!

Mini-Gungnirs- Weapons based off of Remilia that shoot in a wave

pattern upward

Youmu: Myon Option- Sends out a Spirit that shoots in the opposite

direction that you were moving last.

Slashing Rotation- Sends out a Spirit that shoots upwards while

rotating around the character.

Sanae: Snake Power- Snakes that Semi-home on opponents.

Frog Boom- Shoots Frogs that move kind of slow, but explodes on

contact

* * *

"Now let's see our Spell Cards!"

Reimu: Spell Card- Fantasy Orb

Last Spell- Fantasy Seal (Blink)

Last Word- ?

Marisa: Spell Card- Master Spark

Last Spell- Final Spark

Last Word- ?

Sakuya: Spell Card- Killing Doll

Last Spell- Phantasmic Killer

Last Word- ?

Youmu: Spell Card- Present Slash Cut

Last Spell- Slash of Eternity

Last Word- ?

Sanae: Spell Card- Gray Thaumaturgy

Last Spell- Forgotten Ritual

Last Word- ?

"Last Words are only unlocked once our corresponding stage is completed!"

* * *

"I hope you all got that."

Marisa nodded, "Yeah, we're pretty sure we got that well!"

"Good! We don't know what they are planning to do, so stay on your guards at all times."

Sakuya nodded, "Agreed! Anyone who can defeat an entire army of powerful Youkai in just one attack must be that powerful."

Youmu got serious, "They will pay for what they done to me and my mistress. I lost my ghost half so I feel a little weaker, and my mistress is not herself."

Sanae asked, "We should get moving if everything's all set!"

Reimu agreed, "Alright team, let's move. We have to save Gensokyo no matter what! Let's go!

The Touhou Stars flew off into the Dark Cloud. They entered it and noticed very little light surrounding it.

Marisa said, "Looks like this place isn't exactly the brightest of the brunch."

Sanae replied sarcastically, "Oh Hahaha, very funny, Marisa. We can barely see in this place. What do they think we are? Youkai?"

Reimu gritted, "They won't expect us to be Youkai, which gives us a disadvantage!"

Marisa responded, "If they think that I will be scared of the dark, they thought wrong!"

Sakuya said, "We should progress further...maybe we'll find something up ahead."

Reimu nodded, "Right, we should get moving!"

The girls moved forward, still seeing very little light for a little bit. Finally, they see a bright spot up ahead. They entered into it, and came across an empty area, or so they thought.

Youmu looked around, "This place looks empty."

Sanae also looked around "Looks can be deceiving. Stay on your guards!"

A voice was heard from a distance.

"Greeting, humans... MWHAHAHAHA!"

Marisa jumped, "Where is that voice coming!"

Sakuya got cautious, "Probably somewhere where we can't see them."

"Correct! You have entered into the Dark Cloud Memory Zone!"

Marisa repeated, "Dark Cloud Memory Zone?"

"Yep! Before you can get to me, you must get past Six trials, each one tougher then the next. Then, you will face off against me."

Youmu asked, "Why not just face off against us right away?"

Sakuya replied, "HELLO! They do this in a lot of video games! They always make you go through obstacles before facing the final boss! The same thing has applied to our games!"

Marisa smiled discreetly, "You're breaking the fourth wall again!"

Sanae said loudly, "Shut up, Marisa!"

"What fun would it be if you would face against me right away?"

Reimu said, "Right! And besides, this is an adventure, so doing this is a part of it. Besides, we need to get used to our new team formation, unlock our Last Words, and get some information beforehand."

Sanae agreed, "Yeah, she's right. So then, bring on your Six trials, you final boss... thing!"

"I will, but I assure you that what you will experience is both nothing that you have seen before and exactly what you have seen before, especially for Reimu and Marisa."

Marisa stated, "Us? Oh, this should be good!"

"Hahahaha! Now, prepare to enter the Six trials. Good luck! You'll need

it! Mwahahahahaha!"

The Touhou Stars are being warped into the first trial. What will they experience? Find out next time!

* * *

**Hello again! Thanks for watching my second chapter! Next time will be some action and some familiar pizzazz... So Until next time, See ya!**


	3. The Crazy Lunatic Vampire's Return

_**Chapter 3: The Crazy Lunatic Vampire's Return**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters in Gensokyo, or anything in the Touhou world. Zun, the creator of Touhou, does!**_

**Welcome to the next chapter of Touhou Stars. In today's episode, our Heroines somehow return to a bizarrely familiar area. And they will be blown away from what they will see. Enjoy! By the way, before each episode starts, there will be a section containing all of the Options and Spell Cards.**

* * *

Reimu: Homing Amulets- Homes in on opponents with Amulets!

Dark Needles- Power Needles!

Marisa: Power Missiles- Lots of Missile shooting for great power!

Narrow Beams- Marisa's classic piercing lasers!

Sakuya: Wide-Narrow Knives- Knives that shoot with a wide range!

Mini-Gungnirs- Weapons based off of Remilia that shoot in a wave

pattern upward

Youmu: Myon Option- Sends out a Spirit that shoots in the opposite

direction that you were moving last.

Slashing Rotation- Sends out a Spirit that shoots upwards while

rotating around the character.

Sanae: Snake Power- Snakes that Semi-home on opponents.

Frog Boom- Shoots Frogs that move kind of slow, but explodes on

contact

* * *

Reimu: Spell Card- Fantasy Orb

Last Spell- Fantasy Seal (Blink)

Last Word- ?

Marisa: Spell Card- Master Spark

Last Spell- Final Spark

Last Word- ?

Sakuya: Spell Card- Killing Doll

Last Spell- Phantasmic Killer

Last Word- ?

Youmu: Spell Card- Present Slash Cut

Last Spell- Slash of Eternity

Last Word- ?

Sanae: Spell Card- Gray Thaumaturgy

Last Spell- Forgotten Ritual

Last Word- ?

* * *

They got warped into the first Stage of the Dark Cloud world. But, it's a place that they all seen before... the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Reimu said, "Um... wha?"

Marisa replied, "Could anyone explain what just happened here?"

Sakuya questioned, "Why are we back in the Scarlet Devil Mansion?"

Sanae asked, "Is anyone else freaked out by this or what?"

Youmu answered, "I think... this is the first trial."

Marisa asked, "You think so?"

"Did you recall what she called this place? It was called the 'Dark Cloud Memory Zone!"

"I guess that's what she means by Memory Zone."

Reimu looks a bit worried, "You guys getting that strange feeling? Cause I am. So, who wants to lead first?"

Sakuya volunteered, "Since I reside in this area, I think I should go first."

Youmu smiled, "Sounds like a plan!"

Marisa smiled, "Okay, Sakuya, choose one of our options, and good luck out there."

Sakuya bowed, "Thank you!"

* * *

Option Select:

Reimu- Dark Needles

Marisa- Power Missiles

Youmu- Slashing Rotation

Sanae- Snake Power

* * *

**Stage 1: A Lunatic Vampire**

_A Strange power is amisted in the basement. One should be extremely cautious when going down here._

Music: The Centennial Festival for Magical Girls

Sakuya and the Heroines go through a strangely similar stage to the one in the Extra Stage in EoSD. Sakuya got used to the four options she chose and took good advantage of it! Using their instincts from before, they manage to dodge the fairies' attacks and go through the stage as Reimu and Marisa have done before and as Sakuya recognized.

They stopped to encounter the Mini-Boss, but who the Mini-Boss is will really be a shocker.

Remilia: HA! You think you can get to my sister so easily, well... you're wrong!

Sakuya: (shocked) WHAT! My lady? How are you moving if the gas is still affected?

Marisa: Come to think of it, the stage portion was way too similar to the first time we came here.

Sanae: What is this all about?

Reimu: Do you girls think what we are experiencing here is the stages and bosses we've, or at least me and Marisa encountered before?

Marisa: Seems like it. Except we were up against Patchy as the mini-boss here, and not Remilia.

Youmu: Looks like our final boss changed things up a little bit.

Remilia: Stop talking and fight me you fools!

Sakuya: Looks like I have no choice!

Remilia starts with her non-spell portion. Her bullets were in the three phase bat portion. Then comes her Spell Card!

Scarlet Gensokyo!

Remilia shoots out many bullets and manipulated them repeatedly in an incoherent fashion.

Once they defeated Remilia, they continued through the remaining stage part. Then, they got to the boss part down the basement.

Marisa: Seriously, the stage part is exactly the same as it was before!

Reimu: I gotta wonder why Remilia only has 1 Bar of health.

Youmu: She was the Stage 1 Mini-Boss after all.

Sakuya: But wait, I think we know who the first boss is!

Flandre: Greetings Sakuya, how are things going with you?

Sakuya: (sweatdropped) Great, I suppose...

Marisa: Hold on, we never saw what happened to her in our world. Is she fine, or was she affected as well.

Reimu: Patchy did say that she would be fine. Regardless, we have to fight her now. Be careful, we don't what 'She' did to her.

Flandre: I suppose you want a taste of my power then?

Sakuya: Do we have a choice in the matter?

Sanae: Good luck, Sakuya!

Flandre: Let's Play, Girls!

Music: U.N. Owen was her

Flandre starts by shooting two waves of slow moving bullets towards Sakuya! Then, comes her First Spell Card!

Taboo: "Lävatein"

She sends out her special fire sword which is attempts to slash her opponents with!

1/3 Spell Cards captured!

After that, she goes into her next phase by shooting 3 bullets in a medium moving speed. Now, for her 2nd Spell Card!

Taboo: "Four of a Kind"

She splits into four different Flandres, each with their own wave of bullets shooting at once. It was semi-easy to tell which is the real one, though.

2/3 Spell Cards captured!

Now, for the Last Spell Card!

Forbidden Barrage: "Starbow Break"

7 Different Colorful Shots are sent out like shooting stars, moving from different directions.

3/3 Spell Cards captured!

Flandre was defeated, and disappeared into thin air.

Sakuya: Huh? That was almost too easy...

Marisa: Aren't extra bosses suppose to have 10 phases?

Reimu: 'She' must have made them easier to correspond the Stage number.

Sanae: Good point there! Onto the next stage!

Sakuya: Let's go then!

Stage 1 Completed!

Stage Completion Bonus: 10,000,000!

Sakuya's Last Word Unlocked: Sakuya's World!

* * *

**Okay, so that's how each stage is gonna go down. So, I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time, See ya!**


	4. A Shikigami's Duty

_**Chapter 4: A Shikigami's Duty**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters in Gensokyo, or anything in the Touhou world. Zun, the creator of Touhou, does!**_

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the next chapter of Touhou Stars. For this episode, our Heroines will return to Hakugyokurou, where they will discover something shocking! Enjoy the episode!**

* * *

Reimu: Homing Amulets- Homes in on opponents with Amulets!

Dark Needles- Power Needles!

Marisa: Power Missiles- Lots of Missile shooting for great power!

Narrow Beams- Marisa's classic piercing lasers!

Sakuya: Wide-Narrow Knives- Knives that shoot with a wide range!

Mini-Gungnirs- Weapons based off of Remilia that shoot in a wave

pattern upward

Youmu: Myon Option- Sends out a Spirit that shoots in the opposite

direction that you were moving last.

Slashing Rotation- Sends out a Spirit that shoots upwards while

rotating around the character.

Sanae: Snake Power- Snakes that Semi-home on opponents.

Frog Boom- Shoots Frogs that move kind of slow, but explodes on

contact

* * *

Reimu: Spell Card- Fantasy Orb

Last Spell- Fantasy Seal (Blink)

Last Word- ?

Marisa: Spell Card- Master Spark

Last Spell- Final Spark

Last Word- ?

Sakuya: Spell Card- Killing Doll

Last Spell- Phantasmic Killer

Last Word- Sakuya's World

Youmu: Spell Card- Present Slash Cut

Last Spell- Slash of Eternity

Last Word- ?

Sanae: Spell Card- Gray Thaumaturgy

Last Spell- Forgotten Ritual

Last Word- ?

* * *

They're now back at the Hakugyokurou, but not what they expected it to be.

Youmu cheered, "Hey, we're back!"

Reimu disagreed, "I don't think so... our game's just started."

Marisa looked around, "Do you girls notice something...different about this place?"

Sanae noticed, "It seems quiet...too quiet."

Youmu gasped, "They're no ghosts around!"

Sakuya pondered, "Ghosts always make noise around here, but no noise around here is just... too weird."

Marisa asked, "Shouldn't it be quiet sometimes for...relaxation purposes?"

Youmu answered, "We have our own type of shrine where we go for that purpose."

Marisa questioned, "So, why are here again?"

Reimu replied, "This must be the next part of the test that 'She' mentioned.

"I wish we know what 'She' is suppose to be anyways."

Youmu senses something. She looks around carefully, and notices that Yuyuko is heading up someplace.

Youmu widen her eyes, "Yuyuko-sama?"

Yuyuko began flying up the endless staircase.

Sakuya looked at a shocked Youmu, "Is there something wrong, Youmu?"

Youmu pointed, "Look, its Yuyuko-sama!"

Everyone looked up, and saw her and the endless staircase.

Reimu sweatdropped, "You mean...up there again?"

Marisa said, "Looks like we found our next destination."

Youmu got serious, "I'll go next!"

Sakuya smiled, "Best of luck, Youmu!"

* * *

Option Select:

Reimu- Homing Amulets

Marisa- Narrow Beams

Sakuya- Wide-Narrow Knives

Sanae- Frog Boom

* * *

**Stage 2: A Shikigami's Ghost of a Chance**

_A Ghost and a Shikigami lies in the endless staircase. Questioning their teamwork forming is beyond normal understanding!_

Music: Charming Domination ~ Who done it

Youmu and the Heroines are refacing an exact copy of the Phantasm Stage. Looks like a certain somebody wants to give them a hard time. Youmu kept her eye in the game, and though her ghost half, Myon, is not with her, her other half is filled with the help of her friends.

Now, it's time for the mini-boss. But, not what they expected as from before.

Youmu: Wow, I can see what you three were going through earlier. Why must 'She' make it so tough for us?

Sanae: She's control what we fight and it seems like we're facing all of the EX Bosses from the times that Reimu and Marisa and others varying fought from before.

Reimu: Jeez... and what's weird is that we were just fighting through the Phantasm Stage from before... I hope I don't know what I think this means...

Marisa: It means that we need to keep moving.

Sakuya: Yeah, let's go!

Yuyuko appears!

Yuyuko: Well, Youmu, looks like you fallen for my bait!

Youmu: (shocked) Yuyuko-sama!

Marisa: Wait, so she expected us to follow her?

Reimu: What other choice did we have?

Yuyuko: Fight me, Youmu!

Youmu: (shocked) No, I can't fight you, my lady...

Reimu: Youmu, that's not the real Yuyuko. She's back at our world with your other half, remember?

Youmu: (serious) ... Yes, you're right! So, there's no reason to hold back!

Yuyuko: (evil-like smiled) There's no way you're going to beat me, Youmu!

Saigyouji Flawless Nirvana

Yuyuko's Last Word... She spams out many waves of bullets and the lasers shot out in a Hexagon-like formation! Youmu sure had a hard time beating that!

Yuyuko was defeated!

Youmu: (sweatdropped) Dang, that sure was tough...

Reimu: I don't remember that Spell card being that tough before!

Marisa: It's must be some other worldly powers or something.

Youmu: Come on, let's keep moving!

They continued on through the stage, until they finally got to the end of it all...

Youmu: So, who do think the next boss is?

Reimu: I really hope it's not who I think it is, or otherwise, this could be really bad...

Ran Yakumo appears

Ran: I've been waiting for you!

Reimu: Phew, what a relief!

Sakuya: Ran, what are you doing here?

Ran: I came here to stop you... I won't let you get to the master!

Marisa: You mean Yukari?

Ran: NO, NOT HER! I mean, the master of this whole thing!

Sanae: Oh, I think she means 'Her'!

Youmu: (Serious) You're gonna tell us the name of this boss who started all this, and you're gonna tell us that now!

Ran: You're gonna have to beat me first.

Youmu: (Serious) I will! I'm gonna slash you and get the answers we need!

A Maiden's Illusionary Funeral ~ Necro-Fantasy

Ran Starts out with 2 medium-speed waves of bullets, one after another.

First Spell Card- Shikigami: "Banquet of 12 General Gods"

Ran sends out 12 different options, each one shot out a different kind and variety of bullets.

1/3 Spell Cards captured!

Next, Ran sends out 1 Wave of medium-speed wave of bullets, with a circular-pattern of incredibly slow, but dense bullets.

Second Spell Card- Shikigami's Shot: "Unilateral Contact"

She brings in bullets from outside the source on to her circular border, and then gathers them and circles them, then sends them right back out and repeats with a different variety of bullets.

2/3 Spell Cards captured!

She sends 13 super-fast green bullet waves at a time, before sending another 13 after them.

Last Spell Card- Shikigami: "Chen"

Ran summons her Shikigami, Chen, who moves in a pattern, shooting out bullets which each passing mark. Meanwhile, Ran shoots out progressfully faster waves of bullets, starting out slow, but a lot faster until a certain point.

3/3 Spell Cards captured!

Ran is defeated!

Youmu: (Serious) Alright, so tell us who this new boss is!

Ran: I'm not supposed to. The Boss wants me to tell you that you'll find out who she and her subordinate is in the next boss, which is in Imperishable Night!

Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya, and Youmu: Imperishable Night?

Sanae: Finally, I get to experience what you girls have that I couldn't!

Stage 2 Completed!

Stage Completion Bonus: 25,000,000!

Youmu's Last Word Unlocked: Slash of Nirvana!

* * *

**And that's that! Another Chapter completed! So, Until next time, See ya!**


	5. A Rivalry's Truce

_**Chapter 5: A Rivalry's Truce**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters in Gensokyo, or anything in the Touhou world. Zun, the creator of Touhou, does!**_

**Welcome to the next chapter of Touhou Stars. And our Heroines this time will continue back to Eientei, where a pair of lifelong rivals gets along to stop them in their tracks. Enjoy!**

* * *

Reimu: Homing Amulets- Homes in on opponents with Amulets!

Dark Needles- Power Needles!

Marisa: Power Missiles- Lots of Missile shooting for great power!

Narrow Beams- Marisa's classic piercing lasers!

Sakuya: Wide-Narrow Knives- Knives that shoot with a wide range!

Mini-Gungnirs- Weapons based off of Remilia that shoot in a wave

pattern upward

Youmu: Myon Option- Sends out a Spirit that shoots in the opposite

direction that you were moving last.

Slashing Rotation- Sends out a Spirit that shoots upwards while

rotating around the character.

Sanae: Snake Power- Snakes that Semi-home on opponents.

Frog Boom- Shoots Frogs that move kind of slow, but explodes on

contact

* * *

Reimu: Spell Card- Fantasy Orb

Last Spell- Fantasy Seal (Blink)

Last Word- ?

Marisa: Spell Card- Master Spark

Last Spell- Final Spark

Last Word- ?

Sakuya: Spell Card- Killing Doll

Last Spell- Phantasmic Killer

Last Word- Sakuya's World

Youmu: Spell Card- Present Slash Cut

Last Spell- Slash of Eternity

Last Word- Slash of Nirvana

Sanae: Spell Card- Gray Thaumaturgy

Last Spell- Forgotten Ritual

Last Word- ?

* * *

Our Heroines are now back in Eientei, where the full moon is once again corrupted.

Sakuya said, "So, we're back here again..."

Reimu pondered, "Well, I sure have fond memories of this place!"

Sanae looked around, "Ahhh, I heard of the famous Eientei located somewhere within the Bamboo forest."

Youmu asked, "So, who do you think the next boss is?"

Marisa suggested, "If it was like the last time we came here, then we should already know who she is!

Sanae looked up, "Is it just me, or does the moon look weird tonight!"

Reimu looked up, too, "WHAT? The moon is corrupted again?"

"What? I didn't say corrupted..."

"No, I mean it was the same color as it was when it was last corrupted that night."

Marisa remembered, "You're right, I remember this."

Youmu said, "If that's the case, then we need to go now!"

Reimu replied, "I'll go next!"

Marisa said to her, "Really, Reimu?"

Reimu nodded, "Yeah, well, I have to go sometime; it might as well be now!"

Sakuya smiled "Good luck, Reimu!"

Reimu agreed, "We'll need all the luck we can get. After all, once we defeat this boss, we will figure out who's responsible for all of this!"

* * *

Option Select:

Marisa- Power Missiles

Sakuya- Wide-Narrow Knives

Youmu- Myon Option

Sanae- Snake Power

* * *

**Stage 3: Bitter Rivalry into Friendship**

_When two immortal rivals fight together, they may seem impossible to beat! The moon is corrupted again. The one responsible must be punished!_

Music: Extend Ash ~ Hourai Victim

Another familiar Extra Stage does our Heroines go through. With the corrupted moon, the fairies are out of control. Reimu, leading the group, will stop this madness at all costs. With her and her friends working together, they will need all of their powers to stop the madness.

They will soon be interrupted, but not who they expected to be...

Kaguya Houraisan enters!

Kaguya: (smiled) Hey girls, nice to see you again!

Reimu: (shocked) Wha? Kaguya? What's the meaning of this?

Kaguya: Mokou and I have formed a truce! A Truce so that we can stop you from getting to the master!

Marisa: Mokou and Kaguya forming a truce? That's... well, it isn't impossible for the real Mokou and Kaguya, but those two getting along would be...both unreal and wishful.

Youmu: Regardless, we need to defeat them and move on.

Reimu: (serious) Yeah! So, step aside!

Kaguya: Never! For you must defeat my -

Reimu: No wait, don't tell us... your Impossible Requests, right? We already fulfilled your Impossible Requests, so they're no longer impossible!

Kaguya: Actually, I was gonna say my Divine Treasures!

Reimu: (pondered) Divine... Treasures?

Kaguya: These are a massive step up from the Impossible Requests!

"Divine Treasure: Salamander Shield"

She attacks using waves of Fireballs and shooting Mini-Fire lasers.

1/3 Spell Cards defeated!

"Divine Treasure: Life Spring Infinity"

Lasers that form a Sun like image shoot out in the middle, while many mini-stars are shot out and spread around!

2/3 Spell Cards defeated!

"Divine Treasure: Hourai Jewel -Dreamlike Paradise-"

Kaguya shoots out many waves of rainbow colored shots. Meanwhile, the seven spears in the middle shoots out 2 mini-waves of Rainbow colored shots aimed at the opponent.

3/3 Spell Cards defeated!

Kaguya defeated!

Reimu: Divine Treasures, ehh? I'm not entirely sure what's so divine about them...

Our Heroines continue on with the Extra Stage, still stopping all of the corrupted fairies. Until finally, they got to their destination.

Reimu: Alright, I know you're here! Show yourself!

Mokou: My, aren't we the impatient one!

Mokou appears.

Mokou: (smiled) I see you defeated Kaguya!

Reimu: (sweatdropped) Yeah, her Divine Treasures weren't all that different from the Impossible Requests.

Sakuya: Let's just get to the point. You, Mokou, will tell us who 'She' is, or else we will put the hurting on you!

Mokou: Relax! Why not just enjoy the fight that we're about to have?

Reimu: (annoyed) We don't have time to enjoy your games. Let's get this started!

Mokou: Aren't we going a little too fast on this? After all, I am immortal...

Reimu: Immortals can still feel the pain, and everyone has their limits!

Mokou: (serious) Very well! Prepare to experience a world of pain!

Music- Reach for the Moon ~ Immortal Smoke

Mokou starts off by shooting 2 different waves of amulet shaped bullets in different. One was at normal speed, the other is slightly slower.

1st Spell Card: Immortal "Fire Bird -Flying Phoenix-"

Mokou shoots a Phoenix-shaped bullet formation aimed at Reimu, with mini-bullets slightly following it. Then, she did the same thing again. Then, she shot of 8 of them all in different directions.

1/4 Spell Cards captured!

2nd Spell Card: Deathless "Xu Fu's Dimension

A Bullet formation formed in the entire screen, looking like 2 squares of Red and Blue amulets. While the blue ones coming down don't hurt, the Red ones coming up does. Meanwhile, Mokou shoots very slow and steady small bullets towards her.

2/4 Spell Cards captured!

She disappeared for a moment, and then used Resurrection to come back and continue attacking.

Next, she sends out waves of bullets from different parts on her side of the screen that moved at Ultra Mega Speed. These are even faster and harder to dodge then Ran's.

3rd Spell Card: Hourai "Fujiyama Volcano"

Mokou sends out 1 wave of bullets and a Bullet bomb that explodes at a certain range. Then, she shoots out a small row of about 10 waves of bullets, while sending out 3 Bullet bombs. Then, she did that again, but this time with 6 Bullet bombs. She repeated the cycle with 1 Bullet bomb, but this time added about 10 normal big waves of bullets.

3/4 Spell Cards captured!

She disappeared again, but Resurrected again and was at full power!

Final Spell Card: Hourai Doll

She surrounds the outer corners of the screen with red and blue bullets. And one my one, a very small row of red or blue bullets shot out of them in a strange angle. When 2/3 of her health remained, she starting shooting out a medium speed waves of small yellow bullets. When 1/3 of her health remained, she added a line of dense red bullets directly aimed at the opponent.

4/4 Spell Cards captured!

Mokou was defeated!

Reimu: Alright, you are defeated. Now tell us who 'She' is!

Mokou: Okay! Just go that way, and you will find out!

Marisa: Looks like who our enemy is will finally be revealed!

Sakuya: Let's not waste anymore time...

Youmu: Then, let's roll!

Sanae: The mystery will finally be revealed!

Stage 3 Completed!

Stage Completion Bonus: 50,000,000!

Reimu's Last Word Unlocked: Fantasy Heaven!

* * *

**Okay, so that's it for this episode. I hope you all enjoyed it! So until next time, see ya!**


	6. The Crawling Snake and the Leaping Frog

_**Chapter 6: The Crawling Snake and the Leaping Frog**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters in Gensokyo, or anything in the Touhou world. Zun, the creator of Touhou, does!**_

**And Welcome back to Touhou Stars! This time, our Heroines will enter the area of the Moriya Shrine, where they must conquer against the two gods. Also, we reveal the information on the name of the Boss and the Subordinate that is controlling this whole game. Enjoy!**

* * *

Reimu: Homing Amulets- Homes in on opponents with Amulets!

Dark Needles- Power Needles!

Marisa: Power Missiles- Lots of Missile shooting for great power!

Narrow Beams- Marisa's classic piercing lasers!

Sakuya: Wide-Narrow Knives- Knives that shoot with a wide range!

Mini-Gungnirs- Weapons based off of Remilia that shoot in a wave

pattern upward

Youmu: Myon Option- Sends out a Spirit that shoots in the opposite

direction that you were moving last.

Slashing Rotation- Sends out a Spirit that shoots upwards while

rotating around the character.

Sanae: Snake Power- Snakes that Semi-home on opponents.

Frog Boom- Shoots Frogs that move kind of slow, but explodes on

contact

Reimu: Spell Card- Fantasy Orb

Last Spell- Fantasy Seal (Blink)

Last Word- Fantasy Heaven

Marisa: Spell Card- Master Spark

Last Spell- Final Spark

Last Word- ?

Sakuya: Spell Card- Killing Doll

Last Spell- Phantasmic Killer

Last Word- Sakuya's World

Youmu: Spell Card- Present Slash Cut

Last Spell- Slash of Eternity

Last Word- Slash of Nirvana

Sanae: Spell Card- Gray Thaumaturgy

Last Spell- Forgotten Ritual

Last Word- ?

* * *

Our Heroines are warped back at the Hakurei Shrine, but for what reason?

Reimu jumped, "Huh? We're back at my shrine?"

Youmu wondered, "This is odd... shouldn't we be at the next area to fight the next boss?"

The Voice from before was heard!

"You are correct, Youmu, but there's a reason why I sent you all here!"

Marisa gasped, "It's 'Her' again!"

Reimu got serious, "Alright, you, it's about time you tell us who you are!"

"It is time, isn't it! My subordinate, Electra, will warp down there and tell you all about everything. Electra?"

Electra replied, "I'm on it, boss!"

Electra appears in front of the Heroines!

Sanae widen her eyes, "Whoa!"

Electra bows, "Greetings, Heroines! I am Electra, the boss's assistant!"

Electra strangely resembles the same age and height as Reimu and Marisa and that sort. She is wearing a Pink shirt with a Yellow furry coat on. She has Blue and yellow shoes with yellow socks. She has a red necklace on. Her composure is that she likes to smile a lot like a normal person would, which is not at all creepy or suspicious. She has no hat on, has yellow hair and yellow eyes. The weapon she holds is the Lightning Blade, a Yellow and Blue sword with electricity surrounding her. Its blade is shaped like a Lightning Bolt.

Reimu thought, "Hmm... she seems familiar. You know, she reminds me of Iku Nagae.

Sakuya immediately answered, "The one who foretold natural disasters?"

Reimu nodded, "Right!"

Electra sweatdropped, "I have no idea what you are talking about... but whatever. Anyway, are you enjoying our game so far?"

Reimu smiled, "Well, it's alright... it certainly is a shocking development. Makes me remember all of the incidents that me and Marisa have gone through in the past."

Youmu got angry, "I can't believe what you guys did... why would you spread that gas to affect all of the Youkai?"

Electra answered, "We heard about the famous Gensokyo. You see, we... are from another world?"

Reimu rolled her eyes, "Go figure..."

Marisa asked, "What are your plans, Electra?"

Electra replied, "Our plans are to take over Gensokyo. You see, we've developed a special gas that penetrates all of the Youkai's life-force. No matter how powerful a Youkai is, they can't resist it."

"Actually, one of my Youkai friends uses a giant magical bubble to protect herself from the effects of the gas!"

"Really? I guess that's one of the weaknesses with the gas along with the humans. We thought that all the powerful beings were Youkai, but there are some powerful humans as well. So, we made this whole maze for you, so that you would be defeated by us. Even if you get past this whole maze, there's no way you can defeat my boss!"

Sanae asked, "Can you tell us the name of your... boss?"

Electra lifted a finger, "I will only tell you the name. The rest you will figure out later. Her name is... Leona."

The Touhou Heroines said, "Leona..."

"In a few minutes, we will send you the next part of the area. Good luck, humans! HAHAHAHA!"

She disappeared.

Reimu pondered, "So, Leona is her name!"

Sakuya said, "She's the one responsible for all of this!"

Youmu gripped her swords tightly, "When I get my hands on her, I'm turning her into toast!"

Sanae sweatdropped, "Oooookay..."

Reimu turned to the Heroines, "Alright, girls! We must continue on through all this. Let's keep going and give it everything we got!"

The other Heroines agreed, "YEAH!"

* * *

The Heroines are warped to the next part of the test, which is the area near the Moriya Shrine!

Sanae looked around, "Huh, back at the Moriya Shrine!"

Reimu said, "I have a feeling of who the next boss is!"

Marisa lifted her fist up, "It's time we blast them!"

Sanae stepped up, "I suppose it's my turn!"

Youmu smiled, "Do your best, Sanae! We're right here with you!"

Sanae nodded, "Right!"

* * *

Option Select:

Reimu- Homing Amulets

Marisa- Narrow Beams

Sakuya- Mini-Gungnirs

Youmu- Myon Option

* * *

**Stage 4: Moriya Masters**

_Two Gods of the Snake and Frog symbols bear amazing power! Only those who can beat the Snake and Frog shall be victorious!_

Music: Tomorrow will be Special ~ Yesterday was not

With Sanae in the lead here, the Heroines must go through another familiar Extra Stage routine to get to the bosses. They managed to get through the first part without much difficulty.

They got to the mini-boss, which was expected perfectly!

Sanae: Sure is pretty weird to go through with what you two did!

Reimu: Well, it's a living.

Kanako: Hey, how's everyone doing this fine evening?

Sanae: Lady Kanako?

Marisa: This is probably the most predicted mini-boss this whole trip!

Kanako: How dare you! In any case, I will say before what I said from the past. Are you trying to go further ahead?

Reimu: Duh, what do you think?

Kanako: You can't; there rests my ever-sleeping friend!

Reimu: Yeah... of course there is!

Sanae: (pondered) I gotta wonder if Lady Suwako is still mad at Lady Kanako for taking over her shrine...

She repeats the exactly same patterns as before!

Kanako starts off by shooting off medium-sized bluish white bullets from above her head and falling down in rows.

God Sign "Beautiful Spring like Suiga"

She shoots out small blue bullets everywhere, shooting out to shape someone like a sun.

1/3 Spell Cards Captured!

God Sign "Ancient Fate Linked by Cedars"

Blue bullets encircle her and are shot up. Green bullets are the ones that attack the Heroine. 2 sections are shot towards the Heroine on each side, but they are changed into Gray bullets and go slower and tend to collide with the Heroine.

2/3 Spell Cards Captured!

God Sign "Omiwatari God Crosses"

A row of blue and surrounding white bullets are flooding down towards the Heroine's last position. After a while, they spread out, and another round is sent according the Heroine's next position.

3/3 Spell Cards Captured!

Kanako is defeated and disappeared!

The Extra stage continues, and finally, they reach the next boss, which is also expected!

Marisa: I will now guess at who the next boss shall be... can I be... it's... it's... it's Suwako!

Suwako appears!

Suwako: Ta Daaaa! I'm here!

Marisa: Oh yeah, I'm soooo awesome!

Reimu: Don't embarrass yourself, Marisa! This is not the time for games!

Sanae: (sweatdropped) Lady Suwako... so nice of you to drop in!

Suwako: More like... drop out!

Reimu: ...

Marisa: ...

Sakuya: ...

Youmu: ...

Sanae: ... (sweatdropped) If that's was an attempted joke, then you epicly failed so hard!

Suwako: (sad) WAAAA, you guys are so mean!

Marisa: Alright, let's get this started!

Suwako: (happy) Yes, it's party time! You'll find that I do things differently this time around!

Suwako is starting with a Spell Card right off the bat!

Party Start "Two Bows, Two Claps, and One Bow"

Suwako claps twice, as lasers from two sides come reaching out to them. At the same time, Big and Small blue bullets are aimed at them.

1/5 Spell Cards Captured!

Divine Tool "Moreya's Iron Ring"

Suwako throws Red and White rings towards the opponents, and they bounce off once or twice.

2/5 Spell Cards Captured!

Native God "Seven Stones and Seven Trees"

Seven colored lasers are beamed down from the sky; and seven colored shots are shot out from Suwako in all different directions.

3/5 Spell Cards Captured!

Native God "Froggy Braves the Elements"

Water bullets of medium and small sizes are rained down to the Heroines.

4/5 Spell Cards Captured!

Scourge Sign "Mishaguji-sama"

A circular wave of green bullets goes in all directions while twisting towards the Heroines. The weaker Suwako gets, the faster rate the waves go.

5/5 Spell Cards Captured!

Suwako is defeated!

Youmu: So, basically, you used nothing but Spell Cards?

Suwako: (smiled) That's right? A nice twist, wasn't it?

Reimu: Yes it was... I gotta say, it's unique!

Sanae: (smiled) Lady Suwako is a weird goddess like that! That was a fun battle, though.

Marisa: That was pretty enjoyable, she likes to have fun with her battles!

Sakuya: At least, Leona, was it? She did do a great job with the personalities!

Suwako: Yeah, I hope we get to play again some other time!

Reimu: Alright, let's move on to the next area!

Marisa: Let's kick their butts!

Stage 4 Completed!

Stage Completion Bonus: 100,000,000!

Sanae's Last Word Unlocked: Nine Syllable Stabs!

* * *

**Okay, we're done for this chapter! Until next time, See ya!**


	7. Nuclear Heart Minding Explosions

_**Chapter 7: Nuclear Heart Minding Explosions**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters in Gensokyo, or anything in the Touhou world. Zun, the creator of Touhou, does!**_

**Welcome back to Touhou Stars. This episode will feature a Raven who likes to use Nuclear powered dangers and a Mind-reading satori who doesn't like to mind read at all! Enjoy!**

**Note: All spells from Shoot the Bullet and Double Spoiler are balanced more to be intended to be something that can be dodged.**

* * *

Reimu: Homing Amulets- Homes in on opponents with Amulets!

Dark Needles- Power Needles!

Marisa: Power Missiles- Lots of Missile shooting for great power!

Narrow Beams- Marisa's classic piercing lasers!

Sakuya: Wide-Narrow Knives- Knives that shoot with a wide range!

Mini-Gungnirs- Weapons based off of Remilia that shoot in a wave

pattern upward

Youmu: Myon Option- Sends out a Spirit that shoots in the opposite

direction that you were moving last.

Slashing Rotation- Sends out a Spirit that shoots upwards while

rotating around the character.

Sanae: Snake Power- Snakes that Semi-home on opponents.

Frog Boom- Shoots Frogs that move kind of slow, but explodes on

contact

* * *

Reimu: Spell Card- Fantasy Orb

Last Spell- Fantasy Seal (Blink)

Last Word- Fantasy Heaven

Marisa: Spell Card- Master Spark

Last Spell- Final Spark

Last Word- ?

Sakuya: Spell Card- Killing Doll

Last Spell- Phantasmic Killer

Last Word- Sakuya's World

Youmu: Spell Card- Present Slash Cut

Last Spell- Slash of Eternity

Last Word- Slash of Nirvana

Sanae: Spell Card- Gray Thaumaturgy

Last Spell- Forgotten Ritual

Last Word- Nine Syllable Stabs

* * *

Our Heroines transports to the Palace of the Earth Spirits, where they're next part of their travels begins.

Reimu looks around, "Hmm, that's odd, why are we here?"

Youmu responds, "This is the next part of the Memory Zone test."

"I know that, but this isn't where the Extra Stage is supposed to be held at."

Sanae replies, "She's right. I remember meeting her and Marisa near our shrine. I was the only one there, since both of my ladies were not there."

Sakuya wonders, "I wonder what Leona is up to…."

Youmu sweatdrops, "I'm just glad we don't have to refer to her as 'She' or 'Her' anymore.

Marisa focuses, "I have a feeling of what's coming up."

Reimu asks, "You do, Marisa?"

"Well, I've studied our previous foes, and I've come to the conclusion that we've faced the Stage 6 and Extra Boss everytime!"

"Remilia and Flandre, Yuyuko and Ran, Kaguya and Mokou which was odd, and Kanako and Suwako which was expected!"

Sakuya ponders, "So if what Marisa says it's true, then who's next?"

Marisa clutches her fist, "I know exactly who they are. And I will go next, since I didn't go anyways."

Reimu reacts, "Let's do this and do this right, Marisa!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Option Select:

Reimu- Dark Needles

Sakuya- Mini-Gungnirs

Youmu- Slashing Rotation

Sanae- Frog Boom

* * *

**Stage 5: Caution! Super Double Power Ahead!**

_It seems the Palace is in control to a Nuclear raven and a satori. If you're not cautious, you will be blasted!_

Music: Last Remote

Despite our Heroines being at the Palace instead of outside the Moriya Shrine, the Extra Stage enemies do roam around here. In either case, Marisa leads our Heroines to victory with her overwhelming power. They reach the midboss, and just as Marisa said, she knew who she was.

Marisa: Well, even being here, this still feels like the extra stage.

Youmu: Congrats to Leona for a job well done.

Reimu: Was that sarcasm?

Youmu: No it was not.

Marisa: Anyway, we should see her any second.

Reimu: Do you mean the raven with the Nuclear Power?

Utsuho: Correct, I see you remember me.

Utsuho appears.

Utsuho: Nice to see you again, Marisa.

Sanae: I'm surprised you remember her name, considering you're a birdbrain.

Utsuho: (angry) Hey!

Sanae: Well, it's true!

Youmu: Anyway, who is she?

Reimu: She's Utsuho Reiuji, a raven who controls nuclear powers. Apparently, her mission was to take over all of Gensokyo, but that epicly failed.

Sakuya: Do you mean Nuclear fusion? Isn't that energy supposed to be the ultimate energy source that could produce electricity infinitely?

Utsuho: Right again! I'm sure that mankind would love to have such massive energy. But it requires a whole lot of control.

Sanae: Thank Lady Kanako she gave it to a birdbrain. If she gave that energy to a genius, Gensokyo would fall.

Marisa: I'm grateful!

Utsuho: You're nuts! I will not let you pass. Fall to my Nuclear attacks!

* * *

She starts by shooting her danmaku in a similar way as her first wave, as the Break Sun, but much more massive.

Explosion Sign "Giga Flare"

She shoots a torrent of explosions, which shrinks as they move along. Small Blue bullets are also being shot out.

1/3 Spell Cards captured!

She next uses Shooting Star. She moves back and forth across the screen, while small Nuclear bullets are shot in a row formation. She does an easier version of the Break Sun then repeats.

"Hell's Tokamak"

Two Giant Nuclear balls are shot vertically, and then expand to fill up the top and bottom part of the screen, leaving the middle part very little room to move. Meanwhile, small nuclear bullets are shot out in a circular formation with each ball.

2/3 Spell Cards captured!

"Subterranean Sun"

A Giant Nuclear Ball was shot into the air. However, this danmaku slowly pulled Marisa in, while bullets are shot out of it.

3/3 Spell Cards Captured!

Utsuho was defeated.

* * *

Utsuho says lightly, "Owww, I can't believe I lost. Did you get stronger?"

Marisa sweatdrops, "Duh, I have my friends supporting me."

Youmu states, "Wow, no wonder she's a birdbrain…"

Sanae says, "Told ya!"

Utsuho says, "Okay, I'm just gonna lie down somewhere…"

Reimu replies, "Okay, you do that!

* * *

Our Heroines continue on with the Extra stage enemies. They managed to reach the end of it.

Marisa exclaims, "Geez, it's a good thing we don't have to go all the way underground to the blazing hell. I can't stand another sweat feast."

Reimu replies, "You and me, both!"

Sakuya says, "We appear to be deep inside of the palace."

Youmu asks, "So, who owns this palace, anyways?"

Reimu answers, "Satori, the Youkai who can read people's minds with her 3rd Eye."

Koishi intervenes, "Hey, you girls talking about my sister?"

Koishi appears.

Koishi continues, "I see you've come really far."

Marisa sweatdrops, "Of course we did, we are that strong."

"I see you have talking orbs again."

"Not a coincidence, this time, it's my four human friends."

Sanae asks, "So, who is she?"

Reimu answers again, "That's Koishi, like Satori, can read people's minds with her 3rd eye. However, she decides to close her 3rd eye and not use it."

Marisa replies, "She said that reading other people's mind is a disadvantage and can make you weaker."

Koishi points out, "Not always, when they're more than two people, it can get chaotic for the mind reader."

Youmu says, "Makes since, after all, you don't want to overload the mind."

"So, why are you here exactly?"

Marisa sweatdrops, "Why do you think? We're here to defeat you!"

Sakuya sighs, "As ordered from the mysterious boss that is trying to destroy all of Gensokyo."

Koishi replies, "Hmph, well, do you have what it takes to take me on?"

Marisa states, "We've easily defeated the previous 4 Extra bosses... you are no different from the rest of them..."

"Wanna bet? I'm gonna have some fun with you girls, but this time, it will be different! Draw your danmaku!"

* * *

Music: Hartmann's Youkai Girl

Koishi starts with her 1st non spell with a straight horizontal line of danmaku coming down one by one. Though the middle has a clear opening, a medium blue bullet occupies it. Marisa goes through each small opening to get through.

Symbol "Danmaku Paranoia"

Koishi traps her with a ring of small knives, making movement limited, while she shoots down out medium blue bullets in a tight way.

1/5 Spell Cards captured.

Next up, she shoots the same non spell as before expect the non middle danmaku shoots more rapidly.

Rekindled "The Embers of Love"

Two Heart Embers bounce around the area. And every five seconds two more are added until a ton of them are in play.

2/5 Spell Cards complete.

Koishi replied, "Now, feel the power of my newest spell cards!"

Memory "DNA's Flaw"

Red and Blue bullets circle around each other and leave trails to shape like DNA. They move at preset areas while small green bullets come out everytime they hit a border.

3/5 Spell Cards complete.

"Embryo's Dream"

Plant shaped danmaku appears at the top for 5 seconds, then the bullets scatters semi-randomly. Afterwards, she randomly shoots out lasers. She repeats the pattern, but adds small waves of danmaku as the plants appear.

4/5 Spell Cards complete.

Last Spell Card!

"Rose Hell"

She switches between waves of swirling red and blue bullets. In each wave, red and blue roses appear in their corresponding color and circle around their colored bullets.

5/5 Spell Cards complete.

Koishi is defeated!

* * *

Koishi moans, "Ughhh... that was quite painful."

Marisa questions, "Hey, what was that all about? I never fought those spell cards before."

Sakuya thinks, "Hmm... I could of sworn I saw those before. Didn't I see them in a special edition of the Bunbunmaru Newspaper?"

Sanae remembers, "Oh yeah! Aya did go around and gathered pictures of spell cards from some of the recent foes that Reimu and Marisa fought. Which includes me..."

Reimu also remembers, "That's right, I was annoyed that day. I had two spell cards especially prepared for her and Hatate. Although they still got through."

"You had two spell cards... just to get rid of them?"

"Gotta be prepared for anything."

Koishi giggles, "You guys sure are weird."

"Looks who's talking. Your sister can read other people's minds. And you're apart of her species. You better be lucky you closed that third eye of yours."

Youmu sighs, "Reimu..."

Stage 5 Complete!

Stage Completion Bonus: 277,000,000!

Marisa's Last Word Unlocked: Blazing Star!

* * *

**And that is that! Until next time, Ciao!**


	8. Unknown Heavenly UFO Girls Unite

_**Chapter 8: Unknown Heavenly UFO Girls Unite**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters in Gensokyo, or anything in the Touhou world. Zun, the creator of Touhou, does!**_

**Hello everyone, PDA here, and welcome back to more Touhou Stars. Today, the opponents for the Heroines are Byakuren and Nue. Enjoy!**

* * *

Reimu: Homing Amulets- Homes in on opponents with Amulets!

Dark Needles- Power Needles!

Marisa: Power Missiles- Lots of Missile shooting for great power!

Narrow Beams- Marisa's classic piercing lasers!

Sakuya: Wide-Narrow Knives- Knives that shoot with a wide range!

Mini-Gungnirs- Weapons based off of Remilia that shoot in a wave

pattern upward

Youmu: Myon Option- Sends out a Spirit that shoots in the opposite

direction that you were moving last.

Slashing Rotation- Sends out a Spirit that shoots upwards while

rotating around the character.

Sanae: Snake Power- Snakes that Semi-home on opponents.

Frog Boom- Shoots Frogs that move kind of slow, but explodes on

contact

* * *

Reimu: Spell Card- Fantasy Orb

Last Spell- Fantasy Seal (Blink)

Last Word- Fantasy Heaven

Marisa: Spell Card- Master Spark

Last Spell- Final Spark

Last Word- Blazing Star

Sakuya: Spell Card- Killing Doll

Last Spell- Phantasmic Killer

Last Word- Sakuya's World

Youmu: Spell Card- Present Slash Cut

Last Spell- Slash of Eternity

Last Word- Slash of Nirvana

Sanae: Spell Card- Gray Thaumaturgy

Last Spell- Forgotten Ritual

Last Word- Nine Syllable Stabs

* * *

The Heroines transport to the inside of the Palanquin Ship.

Sakuya asks, "Hmm... what is this place?"

Sanae answers, "This is the inside of the Palanquin Ship, during our adventures of the UFO incident. Finally, a place where I was a part of the extermination group."

Reimu says, "But again, this isn't where we did the extra stage at."

"This is the area where we fought the ghost captain of this ship."

Marisa grins, "Oh yeah! I remember those anchors."

Youmu asks, "So... who are our bosses this time?"

"If I remember right, their leader of sorts who they revived, and fellow magician of mine, Byakuren. And the girl who made of those 'UFOs' scatter everywhere, Nue."

Reimu growls, "That Byakuren. When she landed their ship into the Human Village, and transformed it into a temple, she had so many new followers. Why... why does this happen to me?"

Sanae sweatdrops, "Hey, settle down, Reimu. How do you think I feel?"

"You don't know how I feel. You have more followers than I do?"

"Really? Are you sure?"

Marisa replies, "Reimu, you know that Youkai like to hang around your shrine. You're popular."

Reimu exclaims, "Marisa, I didn't say I wasn't popular. And I meant human followers. The Youkai don't even follow me anyway, they just like to hang around."

"What, you don't like that?"

"I didn't say that I didn't like that."

Sakuya suggests, "Hey, shouldn't we be going now? We have a mission to do."

Youmu asks, "Who's going to go, next? We all went at least once by now."

Reimu volunteers, "Why don't you go next, Youmu?"

"Me?"

"You don't want to go next?"

"I didn't say that. If you want me to go, I guess that I will go."

Sanae says, "Alright, then let's get moving!"

* * *

Option Select:

Reimu- Homing Amulets

Marisa- Narrow Beams

Sakuya- Wide-Narrow Knives

Sanae- Frog Boom

* * *

**Stage 6: Undefined Flying Girls**

_Unknown mechanisms are seen... flying in very weird places. With one monk and one unknown girl working together, the UFOs are coming to attack. Beware, or you might get abducted!_

Music: UFO Romance in the Night Sky

Youmu returns for another round of danmaku shooting. They traverse through the extra stage, despite being at a different location. After that work, they come across the midboss.

Byakuren: Welcome! Are you enjoying your stay here?

Youmu: Umm... why would we enjoy having fairies shooting us constantly?

Sanae: I always wondered... what ever happens to the fairies that we shoot down? Are they... gone for good?

Reimu: No! They just resurrect a little while after being shot down. They are a part of nature.

Sanae: How do you know that?

Reimu: I was... taught this by the Yama...

Marisa: Reimu?

Reimu: Well, as annoying as that was, I actually did learn something. I also learned that fairies have homes. I... originally though they were nomads.

Marisa: Oh yeah, reminds me of those Three Light Fairies. They used to live at the forest. I wonder where they live now."

Reimu: They live somewhat near my shrine. And it's annoying.

Youmu: A lot of things seem to annoy you, Reimu!

Reimu: Yeah, like Byakuren!

Byakuren: What did I do?

Reimu: Oh nothing... except take many new followers. One of the reasons why I barely get donations.

Byakuren: I... was not aware of this.

Sakuya: Telling her this now doesn't really help you, Reimu. Remember, she just a memory of the Byakuren you guys fought a while back.

Byakuren: That's right, thanks for reminding me. It's time that we battle.

Youmu: Let's go!

* * *

She goes straight into a spell card.

Superhuman "Byakuren Hijiri"

She powers herself up to higher speeds and strength and sends out bullet trails by zigzagging along.

1/2 Spell Cards completed!

"Star Sword Apologetics"

She opens up her Butterfly Flower form and one round wave of amulets from each of the four flowers around her expands and circles around the area. More amulets are added the weaker she becomes on this card.

2/2 Spell Cards completed!

Byakuren is defeated!

* * *

Byakuren: And I lost... just as I expected from you guys.

Youmu: Well, we are a true team!

Marisa: So true. Let's move on, now.

* * *

They go through the rest of the stage and eventually reach the end of it.

Youmu: Looks like this is the end of the ship.

Reimu: Alright, Nue... wherever you are, come out now!

A Ball of Undefined light appears.

Light: I see someone is eager to see me.

Reimu: Eager is not really the word I would put it.

The light transforms into Nue.

Nue: Then, what would you put it as?

Reimu: Excited... to exterminate you again.

Nue: Ehhh?

Marisa: That's Reimu for you!

Youmu: Errr... were you a ball of light just now?

Nue: That's right. That was my undefined form. This is my real form.

Youmu: I see...

Sakuya: So... what's the deal with this girl?

Marisa: That's Nue Houjuu. She was the one that sent all of those 'UFOs' around the area when the Ship was lifted from the Underground. Her plan was to stop the resurrection of Byakuren from happening in the first place.

Sanae: She felt bad because she felt that she tried to stop it, and that Byakuren would hate her for that. But, it turns out that she wants Youkai and Humans to learn to live and tolerate together. So, she wasn't mad at all.

Reimu: And in fact, it was my idea that she should go live with them at the temple. I sure she wouldn't have minded even after all of that.

Nue: And I am grateful that you didn't seal me away and told me of that idea.

Reimu: Ehh... I felt kind of bad for her... after she lost, that is.

Nue: Turns out that Byakuren was so nice to me. I really felt bad then. But, everything turned well now.

Sanae: At least that's some good news.

Nue: But, don't think this means that I will go easy on you! How about I show you girls the true power of my UFOs?

Youmu: Bring it on!

* * *

Music: Heian Alien

Her only non-spell is taken somewhat from one of her spell card. Lasers appear from the back of her and shoot up. They slowly make their way down to attack.

Unidentified "Red UFO Invasion of Rage"

8 Red UFOs appears from out of her and encircle her until they leave. Each UFO leaves bullets behind in place. After a few seconds, the bullets move towards Youmu.

1/5 Spell Cards Complete!

Unidentified "Blue UFO Invasion of Grief"

One at a time, Blue UFOs appear in a clockwise fashion. They circle around her until they leave. Each UFO shoots small lasers towards Youmu.

2/5 Spell Cards Complete!

Unidentified "Green UFO Invasion of Loyalty"

Green UFOs appear from the sides and they line up in a horizontal fashion. Each produces a big laser, with bullets coming out of them.

3/5 Spell Cards Complete!

Unidentified "Rainbow UFO Invasion of Terror"

Rainbow UFOs appear above and fall down while leaving trails of bullets that scatter.

4/5 Spell Cards Complete!

Nue: So, you managed to defeat those spell, huh? Very well, then. I've been working on a new UFO spell. Here we go!

Unidentified "Ultimate UFO Space Invasion"

A Giant Rainbow UFO appears from above. It opens its hatch from below and sends out Red UFOs that charge towards Youmu, Blue UFOs that sends 5 waves of curvy lasers before leaving, and Green UFOs that shoots a big laser that leaves bullets behind that eventually scatter. Each wave of UFOs is one of each color, but when she reaches two-thirds health, she starts adding one more UFO to one of the colors randomly per wave. At one-thirds health, she sends 2 UFOs of each color to attack per wave.

5/5 Spell cards Complete!

Nue is defeated!

* * *

Nue: Not even my trump card was enough.

Sakuya: Wow, that was impressive.

Marisa: That sure was one big UFO!

Youmu: Even so, we managed to conquer it.

Reimu: Yeah! We're almost to those two that started this whole incident.

Sanae: We just have to get pass a recent incident that we finished.

Reimu: Oh boy, here we go again!

Stage 6 Complete!

Stage Completion Bonus: 400,000,123!

* * *

**There we go. That's that chapter. See you next time... Ciao!**


	9. Desirable Dream Palace Party

_**Chapter 9: Desirable Dream Palace Party**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters in Gensokyo, or anything in the Touhou world. Zun, the creator of Touhou, does!**_

**Hello everyone, and welcome to another chapter of Touhou Stars. Things are gonna change up for the Heroes unexpectedly. Find out what I mean by this right now! Enjoy!**

* * *

Reimu: Homing Amulets- Homes in on opponents with Amulets!

Dark Needles- Power Needles!

Marisa: Power Missiles- Lots of Missile shooting for great power!

Narrow Beams- Marisa's classic piercing lasers!

Sakuya: Wide-Narrow Knives- Knives that shoot with a wide range!

Mini-Gungnirs- Weapons based off of Remilia that shoot in a wave

pattern upward

Youmu: Myon Option- Sends out a Spirit that shoots in the opposite

direction that you were moving last.

Slashing Rotation- Sends out a Spirit that shoots upwards while

rotating around the character.

Sanae: Snake Power- Snakes that Semi-home on opponents.

Frog Boom- Shoots Frogs that move kind of slow, but explodes on

contact

Reimu: Spell Card- Fantasy Orb

Last Spell- Fantasy Seal (Blink)

Last Word- Fantasy Heaven

Marisa: Spell Card- Master Spark

Last Spell- Final Spark

Last Word- Blazing Star

Sakuya: Spell Card- Killing Doll

Last Spell- Phantasmic Killer

Last Word- Sakuya's World

Youmu: Spell Card- Present Slash Cut

Last Spell- Slash of Eternity

Last Word- Slash of Nirvana

Sanae: Spell Card- Gray Thaumaturgy

Last Spell- Forgotten Ritual

Last Word- Nine Syllable Stabs

* * *

Our Heroines are now warped to their last memory destination, the Dream Palace Great Mausoleum, a very recent incident that just passed by.

Sakuya asks, "Where are we at?"

Youmu quickly remembers, "Ahhh, Sakuya, this is the area of the incident that was just solved not too long ago."

Marisa grins, "Yeah, this incident is still fresh in our heads."

Sakuya sighs, "I'm jealous. I'm the only one who wasn't involved here."

Sanae giggles, "Now you know how I feel with the Eternal Night incident."

Reimu says, "Okay, we're almost to the ones causing this incident, so let's get through it quickly."

Sakuya volunteers, "May I go? I am the only one not familiar with this incident."

Marisa nods, "Sure, you can be surprised with who comes out."

Sanae thinks, "Although... when you think about it, the next two bosses are very weird pairings."

Reimu replies, "Doesn't matter... Let's get moving!"

* * *

Option Select:

Reimu- Dark Needles

Marisa- Power Missiles

Youmu- Slashing Rotation

Sanae- Snake Power

* * *

**Stage 7: Palace Star Desires**

_A Twist and a half... A Saint teams up to surprise and to take out._

Music: Youkai Back Shrine Road

Sakuya, fresh in the mind of the incidents, gets what the others have experience... the TD Extra Stage. Divine Spirits are still everywhere. Finally, they have reached the mid-boss.

Sakuya: Divine Spirits... quite strange how there are so many of them.

Marisa: Yo, Reimu... don't you have a spell card that says Divine Spirit in it?

Reimu: Yes, my Fantasy Seal Spell Card. Well, it's a mere coincidence, honestly.

Sakuya: So anyway, where is the mid-boss?

Miko: I'm right here!

Toyosatomimi no Miko appears!

Miko: I have been listening to your conversations since you first gotten here in the Memory Zone. You desire to solve this is very strong.

Reimu: Does the phrase, 'Duh', sink into your heard?

Miko: Hmm... you, Sakuya. I do not recognize you from earlier. Do you desire to solve the incident that your friends had also solved?

Sakuya: Huh? Well, no... not really. I'm not that interested.

Miko: Oh, I think that you do.

Sakuya: What is this all about?

Reimu: That is Miko; her ability is to be able to listen to 10 People's conversations at once.

Miko: True, but by ability has also evolved into being able to read the Ten Desires of a person.

Sakuya: What?

Youmu: Don't worry, Sakuya-sama, we were freaked out by her, too.

Reimu: And we still are. I would suggest getting out of our way, now!

Miko: Take it easy, Reimu. Surprises are definitely in store waiting for you all. Now then, let's begin!

"Newborn Divine Spirits"

A barrage of Divine Spirits falls from the sky. Every once in a while, Miko sends some of them to directly aim at Sakuya. At 1/3 Health, she no longer aims them, but a faster barrage falls.

Spell Card Captured!

Miko runs off.

Sakuya: Huh? Where is she going?

Marisa: She's not supposed to run away. What's going on?

Reimu: Let's just move on. We need to get to her!

* * *

They continue on their way through the Extra stage.

They have eventually reached the end.

Sakuya: Wow, this sure is quite a big palace.

Sanae: And to think, something like this existed under a graveyard.

Marisa: Well, we should be seeing her by now.

Reimu: Right... All right, it's time for you to come out.

?: Alright, fine!

Miko appears again...?

Miko: Surprise!

Heroines: HUH?

Sakuya: What's wrong, everyone?

Marisa: What? Where's Mamizou?

Miko: Of course; you were all expecting her, weren't you?

Youmu: Well, isn't that the formula for the other areas?

Miko: It was. But, that would be unfair and expected.

Reimu: Unfair?

Miko: It's five against one. No way! So, I'm gonna even the odds.

Marisa: What are you talking about?

Miko: Heh heh! Come out, everyone!

Miko's allies appear one by one.

Yoshika: Raaaaa! Why are we here, again?

Youmu: Yoshika?

Seiga: You are still so cute, Yoshika. We are here because Miko summoned us.

Yoshika: Ohh... that's right.

Sanae: Seiga?

Tojiko: I have arrived as you have wished.

Marisa: That's... Tojiko, right?

Futo: Here I am!

Reimu: Futo?

Miko: Behold, Heroines... this will be a Five on Five battle. How do you like them apples?

Yoshika: Apples, where?

Seiga: (giggles) You silly, there are no apples.

Yoshika: Awwww!

Tojiko: Prepare yourselves, Heroines.

Futo: You are gonna get a taste of our full power.

Sakuya: Ugh... this is too much at once.

Reimu: Don't worry, Sakuya. I have implemented a switch feature. That way, we can all get a shot using our preferred shot options.

Sakuya: Thanks, Reimu. Together, we can take them down.

Sanae: Alright, get ready you guys!

Youmu: You're not the only ones with team actions.

Marisa: We are the Touhou Stars!

Reimu: We'll show you all the real superpower of teamwork!

Miko: Everyone, attack!

(Here's how this battle will work... Each member of the Dream Palace will take turns attack. Switch Heroines with each member they switch to, in order to keep the Heroines strong.)

* * *

Music: Shoutoku Legend ~ True Administrator

Yoshika goes first. She brings out kunai really slowly, but in a large wave. Then, brings out a smaller set of kunais from another angle, and releases them all... and the repeats the process.

!OVERDRIVE ALERT!

Poison Nail "Undead Murderer"

She brings out red, blue, and purple kunais from the sides, and sends them down quickly, and she reloads the kunai quickly as well.

Spell Card Complete!

Sakuya switches out. Youmu comes in with her options.

Yoshika stays as Seiga attacks. From above, Yoshika sends a kunai wave by leaving trails horizontally. Seiga releases bullets in fan arc back and forth.

!OVERDRIVE ALERT!

Path Sign "TAO Fetal Movement ~Dao~"

It's Seiga in the middle and Yoshika at the top. Both of them release a wave of curving lasers and a wave of homing spheres. The spheres stay at a place for few seconds, then semi-homes at Youmu. Each wave is shot out quickly.

Spell Card Complete!

Youmu switches out to Sanae.

Yoshika and Seiga switches. Tojiko comes in. Tojiko shoots down lightning directly at Sanae 5 times at a fast rate. Each lightning strike brings out a small wave of round bullets. She rests for a second before repeating.

!OVERDRIVE ALERT!

Apparition "Iruka's Thunder"

She brings out repeated waves of red and yellow lightning bullets through a see-through pattern. At the same time, small waves of round yellow bullets are shot out as well.

Spell Card Complete!

Sanae switches to Marisa.

Tojiko goes out and switches to Futo. Futo shoots lots of arrow bullets. The arrow bullets stop in for a second, then move down again.

!OVERDRIVE ALERT!

Saint Girl "Sun Goddess's Sacrifice"

Futo gets on her small boat. She shoots out bullets surrounding five sides. They overlap and break apart. Bullets surrounding them start creating 5 sided bullet lines, creating a flower in the middle. Marisa is forced to stay within one of the 'flower petals', while going counter-clockwise with the 'flower'. Also, small waves of amulets are coming from the bullet lines and go towards the middle and out.

Spell Card Complete!

Marisa switches to Reimu.

Futo switches over to Miko. Miko shoots three waves of arrows, which stop when they are near the bottom, and then turn into stars.

!OVERDRIVE ALERT!

"Divine Spirits' Universe"

Divine Spirits are randomly placed on the field. There are two different groups of Divine Spirits; the slow movers and the fast movers. The fast spirits move around clockwise and the slow spirits moves counter-clockwise. At first, all spirits are transparent and seeable. After a few seconds, they become solid, having you to either dodge or move with the fast spirits. In the second round, the fast spirits move counter-clockwise and the slow spirits move clockwise. They do the same thing as before... and the pattern then goes back to the first time.

Spell Card Complete!

Miko: Ugh... not bad. But, now is the time to combine our powers together. Everyone, get in and attack together!

Everyone is brought to the field and each member shoots different things. Yoshika shoots kunai in a path horizontally, Seiga shoots small waves of her style of bullets, Futo and Tojiko each shoots a wave of arrows that keep going until the end, and Miko prepares for her grand finale.

Miko: Time for our Team Spell Card! You will lose, Heroines!

Divine Dream Palace "Ultimate Combination"

Miko goes into her Divine Flower Mode. Yoshika, Seiga, Tojiko, and Futo get into a curvy line position near Miko. For the first part they each shoot out their own type of danmaku at a medium rate. Yoshika shoots a wave of purple kunai, Seiga shoots homing spheres, Tojiko shoots lightning bullets, Futo shoots Arrows, and Miko shoots Divine Spirit.

When 2/3 Health remains, They each shoot out their own type of danmaku at a fast rate.

When 1/3 Health remains, Miko's allies start moving around, and shoots a double wave of kunai bullets at a medium rate. Miko shoots out divine spirits at a very fast rate.

Spell Card Complete!

* * *

Miko and her Allies are defeated!

Yoshika: Ahhhhhh!

Seiga: Gaaaaa!

Tojiko: Aieeeeeee!

Futo: Uhhhhhh!

Miko: Nooooooo! We lost!

Reimu: Didn't we tell you? We told you all that you would be defeated with the true power of teamwork.

Sanae: It seems like our teamwork is better than yours.

Miko: Ugh... I thought this would work. I guess its up to them now.

Sakuya: Finally, no more revisits.

Reimu: Yeah, it's about time we take care of those two once and for all.

Leona: (announcing) Well done, Heroines. Looks like my surprise for defeating you seems to not have work.

Youmu: It certainly took us by surprise, that's for sure.

Leona: Obviously; before you can get to me, you have to go past my assistant, Electra, first.

Sanae: We can take her on.

Reimu: Let's move on, team!

Stage 7 Complete!

Stage Completion Bonus: 876,000,000

* * *

**One more chapter down, not too many to go. Until next time!**


End file.
